


Too Many Flowers

by Placid_Pancakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placid_Pancakes/pseuds/Placid_Pancakes
Summary: Dream gets too many flowers





	Too Many Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Nightmare is overly romantic

“You might have been overthinking this,”  
“Perhaps I have gone a tad bit too far...”  
Dream was covering his mouth and nose with a silky gloved hand, trying to save himself from the overwhelming sweet smell that rolled out of the bedroom. He was only standing in the doorway, and couldn’t believe his eyes, nor his nonexistent nose.  
"Nightmare, why on earth do you need this many flowers!?” Dream cried out, most of his words muffled by his own hand. He gave a somewhat affectionate look of annoyance to his lover. In return, Nightmare, who had surrounded himself in hundreds of bouquets smiled in a vaguely nervous manner. Looking down at the bouquet he was holding delicately, Nightmare gingerly held it out towards the yellow-clad skeleton.  
“...I love you, Sunshine, I simply wished to convey these incredibly deep feelings I hold for you in a bouquet,” he admitted, a soft smile dawning his face.  
Dream blinked, an amused and touched smile slowly reaching across his face as Nightmare began to ramble through the silence,  
“I, um. I originally selected a traditional bouquet of red roses for you,” The words awkwardly tumbling out of his usually so certain mouth,  
“However I scattered the petals across our bed due to how the gesture is used in passion for love-” he gestured to their bed, which had the deep satin petals scattered across its sheets,  
“Yet I still needed an actual bouquet to present to you, so I stol- got you some yellow roses- due to your love for that color-” He paused again, waving his hands over to the right side of the room where roses of all colors and shapes lie about. Along with the yellow roses, which stood out amidst the rest of the sweet-smelling flowers, “-but yellow roses mean friendship, which is a false communication of our relationship, so I got lavender roses. Those were both a lovely color AND were a passionate statement as they mean love at first sight- but that seemed a bit cliche, so instead-”  
Nightmare paused, taking in a deep breath and sighing, eye focused on the smile Dreams eyes let him see,  
“I prepared you bouquets, and in the process, our room became the same smell as the flowers. All of this due to my passion and love for you, Dream,”  
“Awww... Nightmare, you shouldn't-”  
“Darling, hush yourself,”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters may be out of character, but I will continue making fics where Nightmare does cliche romantic gestures and takes them to the next level.


End file.
